The present invention pertain to an improved window lifting mechanism for moving windowpanes in automobiles and other vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,595 issued Sept. 25, 1979 to Pickles et al, discloses a window regulator of the general type employing a guide track and flexible rack rotary-to-linear mechanism. The mechanism is operated by rotation of a drive gear intended to be manually actuated.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,743 issued June 24, 1975 to Eckhardt et al discloses a vehicle window lifter having a pinion drive cable drum providing an inner cylindrical space arranged to support a clock spring. When the windowpane is lowered the spring will be tensioned to store some of the potential energy of the pane such that the stored energy will support the pane lifting process.